Scar Xaren
Scar Lucifer Xaren is the only known surviving member of the Xaren clan. He is one of the Most resourceful people to ever help any place after he became known as "The Chaotic Reaper." In Part I , he lead Team Chaotic, in part II, He and Team Chaotic have seemed to have disappeared. " Those who cry over the simple things have no meaning in this world, therefore anything you do will never repay for anything you've ever done. Maybe if you actually learn to toughen up, then you can be in a war like this." Background After being born 25 years after the fourth shinobi world war, Scar was cast out, an outcast. The Xaren clan was one of the very first clans, they were the gods of all Jutsu's. After being unaccepted by his family, Scar left and lived with an old sensei known as Xentho Xaren. The old sensei only accepted those with special "abilities". The sensei accepted Scar because he was the only Xaren who could use the Sharingan. The old man taught him to use his Sharingan and how to use his "abilities". Once Xentho had taught Scar all he could, Scar went to the Konohagakure to take his tests until he became a Chunin. There, he discovered he was a prodigy with the Scythe and sword, as well as being excellent with multiple nature types he learned from Xentho, and inherited by his Father and Mother. After graduating and being promoted to a Chunin, Scar left back to the Xaren clan for a short amount of time. Scar woke one night, shrouded in Blood, as was his weapons in hand. He ran to his house and walked in to find his mother's body slashed open while his father's body was hollowed out. That is when he awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan. Scar left that night knowing he had killed everyone in the village at that time.No one saw much of him after that, some rumor to have seen him but none had any evidence. The next time he was seen was four years from then, near the Hidden leaf, near the Uchiha clan. He had been seen near the body of a dead Uchiha, he studied it for a few minutes, then ripped out the eye of the Uchiha. He transplanted it into him and due to Xaren's ability to adapt to any foreign body part, he was able to awaken the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He was then seen multiple times after that, but all who stepped in his way ended up dead. There were only two who were able to rival Scar's power. Skrint Hameki and Blaze Pentsky. Skrint, a lightning user was able to best Scar when it came to speed but wasn't able to defeat him though. Blaze was a strange man from another world, or so he claimed, with a suit of strange mechanical technology. Creation of Team Chaotic: '''Team chaotic was created when Skrint and Blazed agreed to work together to try to take down Scar. Unfortunately , They lost every time, until soon enough , Scar decided to ask them one simple question. ''"Allow me to ask you this, if you keep trying and failing, why not try harder than just changing your tactic . If you go with me, then you will learn what the true meaning of life is, but those who stand in my way are foolish. So I ask you now, will you join me in controlling this game called life, or will you continue to be crushed until you can't go on anymore. " '''''After careful Consideration, they decided to join him not to be criminals, but to learn of what he spoke of. Summons Scar has summoned only four things, and all have not gone away. Sicogi Sicogi is Scar's phoenix. Sicogi has multiple Nature types which helps Scar out in multiple battles. Although Sicogi is extremely helpful in battle, he doesn't always listen or even try to help Scar. Sicogi is a fast growing and intelligent Bird all the more though. Buzzsaw Buzzsaw is a small dragon when traveling with Scar but whenever it goes into battle, it grows to a large serpentine dragon that has the control of Fire, water and Earth. It has 6 jaw pairs that all have rotating teeth to use. This dragon dwells underground which helps with ambushes. Shalani Shalani is a large plant that feasts on flesh and blood, It shrinks down after every battle. It has three stages. The first stage it is a small plant the size of a human hand. Once it drinks blood and, or eats the amount of a human body, It becomes the size of a human . Once at that stage it has large vines to use in battle. Its Final stage is achieved once it eats about 10 living beings. This stage is Larger than a Oak tree, and each vine has three miniature pods on it capable of drinking blood until it breaks off of the vine and also can feast until the final stage. This process can repeat itself multiple times. Phantom Phantom was Scar's last summon. Phantom is a large cloak with wings attached to it with invisible bladed arms. It has a mask resting upon the shoulder-guards with gray spiky hair . It also has a pair of gloves floating holding a double bladed scythe. It has no physical body at all which makes it easy to be mistaken for just clothes. Personality Scar has multiple personalities (Souls) that all reflect a different side of him.His different souls also change his appearance which creates a strange thing to happen on the battlefield. Scar Scar himself represents his Happiness and Sadness and his feeling to protect those he loves. He tends to pick a fight where he shouldn't but always tends to find a way out of it. He can be very persuasive and convincing but if things don't go his way in a matter of time, he resorts to violence. Bladed Bladed changes Scar's body into a living weapon by making it to where he can change or create blades from any part of his body. Bladed represents Scar's violence and hatred with everything. With Bladed, everything on the battlefield must die. If he doesn't like something it will go away one way or another. Draco Draco creates Scales on Scar's body and allows him to handle fire and is immune to it. He represents Scar's Greed for money and Scar's need to be seclusive. He only comes out on certain things such as bounties or to collect money but other than that he tends to hide away from the world until money is involved. Appearance Scar is a tall person with a large green and red cloak and black skinny jeans and a shirt with a dragon on it. He is seen most the time holding the Shalani when it is in it's first stage . He has his sword and Scythe attached to his cloak and Phantom is mostly seen wrapped to his back or in his Bag he carries. When in battle, a strange Aura will surround him from the ground.